


You Make Me Crazier

by lipstilinski



Series: Jack&Gem [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Background Stiles/Boyd, Clueless Scott, Lacrosse, M/M, Season/Series 02, Stiles is kind of an asshole, regretful Jackson Whittemore, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstilinski/pseuds/lipstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson learns that Stiles is seeing Boyd, and neither one of them take his reaction well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Crazier

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of hard to write, There was so much I wanted to do that it was hard to decide what to include. This fic takes place a month or so before I'd Never Seen It Before. The title is once again taken from Taylor Swift's Crazier. Thanks for the comments and kudos on the other fics, I appreciate it a lot! Song link in case you want to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgCGY2h-JaE

The bell rang and Stiles was running late. The full moon was the night before, it was hard on Scott. Which means it was even harder on Stiles.

“Are you dating Vernon Boyd?” Jackson asked angrily, slamming Stiles’ locker shut.

“Well I’m glad I moved my hand, good morning to you to Jackson.” Stiles said tightly, not looking at Jackson.

“Are you dating him?” Jackson asked again quietly, more worried than angry.

“I wouldn’t call it dating, but yeah, I’m seeing Boyd,” Stiles answered sheepishly.

“I thought you were asexual or whatever.” Jackson scoffed.

“I am, he understands. Boyd’s a really nice guy,” he admitted awkwardly.

Stiles found himself with his back against the lockers and Jackson’s hand in his pocket. He knew what Jackson was going for, he just didn’t know how Jackson knew it was there. The situation seemed like a nightmare.

“How’d you even know that was there?” Stiles asked quietly.

“It was obvious, I know you Stiles,” Jackson said cockily, inspecting the ring he pulled from Stiles’ pocket. “Does this fit yet, have you tried it on lately?”

“Give it back,” Stiles said as his heart started to beat faster.

“Nah, I mean you don’t really need it anymore,” Jackson smiled wickedly, slipping the ring into his own pocket.

“Give it back Jackson.” His voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears.

Jackson’s eyes widened. Sure, he was a bit bitter, but he hadn’t meant to be such an asshole. “Stiles,” he grabbed the ring from his pocket.

He never meant it, but Stiles was the one thing he was sure about and it killed him that Stiles couldn’t see what he had known their entire lives. Jackson knew he shouldn’t act that way, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. He’d been playing nice though. Since the song debacle at last year’s winter formal he hadn’t said much of anything to Stiles, just like Stiles wanted. Well, since the morning after the formal anyways, Jackson showed up at the Stilinski house after the Sheriff went to bed. It was an amazing night and daybreak had come too soon.

He wanted another night like that; Jackson was sick of giving Stiles space.

“Are you coming or what? Cooper’s impatient, Jackson!” Lydia yelled from down the hall.

Jackson, surprised by Lydia’s appearance, turned around. “Yeah, I am,” he said as he walked away from Stiles.

“Jackson!” Stiles said loudly, desperately.

Jackson stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“I won’t forgive you for this,” he stated more quietly, feeling slightly lost.

“Now Jackson,” Lydia tapped her foot. He started walking again.

Lydia and Jackson were broken up, but they had been assigned partners at the beginning of the year for an English project. Lydia was not pleased when Mr. Cooper refused to assign new partners and he knew better than to go against an angry Lydia Martin, even if they were no longer together.

“Never,” Stiles yelled after him.

_**0000** _

“Where the hell is Stilinski? McCall, where’s your boyfriend?” Coach Finstock yelled.

“He’s right there,” Scott pointed behind coach Finstock.

“Let’s get started, into position Stilinski,” Finstock turned around. “Why the hell aren’t you dressed?”

“I quit coach,” Stiles stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

“Take the day to think that through,” Coach started.

“No, he’s not quitting,” Jackson said angrily.

“Yes I am, Jackson doesn’t get to tell me what to do. I’ve never liked lacrosse, I don’t want to be on the team anymore, so I’m not,” Stiles explained unblinkingly.

“We made a deal,” Jackson informed too confidently.

“Who cares if he quits. Stilinski’s only on the bench,” Greenberg sneered.

There were murmurs and whistles from teammates. Sure, Jackson bagged on Stiles, but nobody else could unless they wanted their asses handed to them. The team seemed to understand, or so they thought, it was no secret that the two boys used to be friends.

“Shut the hell up Greenberg!” Stiles and Jackson yelled simultaneously.

“He’s not quitting, we have a deal,” Jackson smirked.

“Yeah we did,” Stiles agreed, “but you broke it this morning. Timing’s perfect really, I’ve been meaning to spend more time with Boyd,” he smirked back at Jackson before turning and walking away.

“Uh oh,” Danny muttered, knowing things were about to get worse.

“Hey Stilinski,” Jackson whipped the lacrosse ball at Stiles.

Stiles turned around, and watched the ball speed passed his face. “Missed. You might consider more practice.” He turned back around.

“Did I miss this time?” Jackson asked, suddenly in front of him, pushing him.

“Get away from me,” Stiles spat venomously.

“No,” Jackson pushed him again, “I don’t think I will.”

“Do you ever stop being a douche bag?” Stiles growled.

“Maybe if you’d stop giving me reasons,” Jackson smiled, pushing him a third time.

“Stop fucking pushing me!” Stiles yelled, pushing him back.

“Make me,” Jackson said condescendingly, getting in his face.

“Okay,” Stiles smiled, and punched Jackson in face. “Asshole. Leave me the hell alone.”

“That’s one of the things I like about you,” Jackson chuckled humorlessly, “you have balls Stiles.”

“Whatever, I’m done Jackson,” he scoffed.

Jackson tackled him. Stiles yelled and squirmed, and the others gaped in shock. “I guess that could be two things I like about you,” he whispered, “I am rather fond of your actual balls after all.”

Even at their best, when they’re getting along, Stiles and Jackson would occasionally push each other. Purposely say the wrong things, annoy the other, test patience. Usually it ended with wheezing laughter or some pretty heavy kissing, but sometimes it didn’t. Even as kids there were a few incidences of flying fists. It was definitely a flaw for the pair.

“Do you think Boyd will be too?” Stiles whispered while smirking.

Jackson didn’t say anything, his expression fell and he punched Stiles in the face. Hard. His unknown kanima strength kicking in.

“Enough!” Scott yelled. “The hell is your problem?”

“I find it best to let you guys work things out yourselves, but you two dumbasses have proven that idea wrong,” coach Finstock pulled Jackson off Stiles. “Je _sus Christ_ , Stilinski are you okay?”

“Fi’, I fine,” Stiles mumbled incoherently as blood poured from his eye socket.

“Somebody get a car, he needs to get to the hospital,” Finstock yelled.

“No,” Stiles still incoherent, tried and failed to sit up. “I fine. Hos’ital no. I be ‘kay.”

“I got him coach. I’ll get him cleaned up and see if I can get him to go in,” Scott stepped towards Stiles.

“Alright, get him-” Finstock started.

“No. As someone who is supposedly his best friend and brother, you should know better. Stiles is always worrying about everyone else, and he’s so used to putting himself second that he doesn’t have to try anymore. It comes naturally,” Jackson explained matter-of-factly, pulling out of coach Finstock’s grip. “You shouldn’t be doing what he wants, you should be doing what he needs.”

Jackson was calm, too calm, but he had to be in order to hold it together. He had went too far and it was time it stopped. No more games or jealousy, waiting for Stiles to realize what he already knew wasn’t working. No more trying to be patient, he was going to show Stiles how they would be someday. No more being scared and hiding behind lacrosse and popularity, Jackson was going to remind him of the nice boy who loved Stiles more than anything in the world.

It wouldn’t be too hard for him. Peter took Stiles the week before and sure Stiles had been returned safely a few hours later, but Jackson had been twitchy since.

“Stiles, open your eyes,” Jackson said softly, kneeling beside him.

“Hi,” Stiles whispered, smiling lightly as he opened his eyes.

“Your eye,” he carefully wiped the blood away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“I ‘kay, I ‘served it. We ‘kay, no sorry Jack,” Stiles mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep.

Jackson smiled, a bit dreamily, “You’re too good. We need to get you checked out.”

“No,” Stiles whined.

“Come on, let’s get up,” Jackson carefully and slowly picked Stiles up. “Can you walk?”

“Missed you,” Stiles touched Jackson’s cheek lightly as a dazed smile lit up his face.

_**0000** _

“You’re awake,” Jackson smiled, looking at Stiles. “It was almost time to wake you again.”

“Thank you,” he said sitting up.

“For what, punching you?” Jackson chuckled, shaking his head.

“What I think I was trying to say yesterday, I deserved it. I knew how you felt, saying what I said was going to set you off. I was being an asshole. It’s only five stitches and a concussion. I can handle it.” Stiles laughed lightly. “I’m thanking you for taking care of me.”

“Are you hungry? I can make some food,” Jackson said fondly.

“I should actually get going,” Stiles sat up.

“No stay, your dad knows you’re here. He seemed a little too okay with the fact you’re here,” Jackson chuckled.

“No Jackson. I’m done, look at what you’re jealousy did this time. I can’t fucking do it anymore,” he said snidely, not meeting Jackson’s gaze.

“Stiles please, I know there are a lot of things I need to make up for,” Jackson grabbed his hand, pleading with him.

“You took my ring from me, I won’t forgive you for that. That ring represented everything about us and you took it from me. It was the last real good day my mom had, it’s one of my favorite days. And it’s gotten me through every bad day since. Even the days where I didn’t want to exist were easier because of that ring you gave me. No matter how horrible you were, the ring showed me how good you could be, but now that I don’t have it,” Stiles explained, voice full of emotion.

“I know, I didn’t know how to respond. I was jealous,” Jackson told him.

“That’s not okay. I didn’t respond that way to Lydia, even though that was actually done with the intention to make me jealous.” Stiles’ anger was quickly fading. “It’s never going to be a serious thing with Boyd, I knew that on our first date when he didn’t make my emotions go crazy. He’s a nice guy though and I want to get to know him. Everybody has someone and I’m not needed much, Boyd wants me around. It’s nice.”

“Is that what you think? Is that what they make you think? You’re amazing and I want you, I need you. Scott and his loser pack let you feel that way, and you are still loyal to them. None of them know how lucky they are. If you really want to be with Boyd, fine, but then let me, as your friend show you how much you mean to me,” Jackson asked softly, but confidently. His hand was holding Stiles’ face tenderly in place.

“I can’t. We are never going to work the way you think we will. I’m tired of doing this over and over again. Not everything is meant to last a lifetime, Jackson, maybe not even us,” Stiles explained sadly, pulling away from him.

“No,” Jackson responded desperately, pulling Stiles into a hug, “let me prove you wrong”.

“Jackson-” Stiles sighed. He pulled away from the hug, but not out of Jackson’s arms.

“I will prove you wrong because you are wrong.” Jackson’s voice trembled slightly as he grabbed Stiles’ hand. “There is nobody else better for me,” he smiled as he put a familiar ring on Stiles’ left ring finger.

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in shock. “You?” He whispered, unable to finish his sentence.

“Yeah, I’m giving it back. I never meant to be that big of an asshole,” Jackson kissed Stiles’ stitches softly.

“You’re a giant nerd,” Stiles laughed wholeheartedly, throwing his head back.

“Yeah,” Jackson agreed with a large smile on his smitten face.


End file.
